


Drunk Dialed

by Kattwyllie



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Reader, Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./You
Kudos: 24





	Drunk Dialed

Your phone blaring woke you out of the deep slumber you’d been in, you rolled over, groaning heavily, running a hand over your face as you answered it,

“Y/L/N.”

“Y/N!!” A very excited voice responded, “I fuckin’ miss ya doll!” You took a moment to wake yourself up, realizing it was your partner Carisi that was on the line with you, “You shoulda come out tonight, you missed out!”

“Sonny?” You groggily questioned, pushing yourself up to sit on your bed, still half asleep.

“Yeah doll! I just, I need ta tell ya something!” His voice was excited, full of joy and laughter, you could hear the sounds of a bar in the background,

“And what’s that Sonny?” You yawned into the receiver,

“I love you. I fuckin’ love you more than anyone else ever fuckin’ could doll. You’re my goddamn endgame, all I want is to be with you. I mean it.” You could tell by his slurred words that he was pretty drunk, but your heart still jumped into your throat, you’d done your best to be professional but goddamn it was very hard to not fall for the sweetheart that was Sonny Carisi.

“Sonny…” You started, “Go home…get some rest, we’ll talk in the morning babe.”

“I love you sweetheart!” He nearly yelled before hanging up the phone, you laughed softly, collapsing into your pillow, praying you’d be able to get back to sleep.

***  
You rolled into the precinct the next morning with an extra large coffee, a gatorade and a greasy breakfast sandwich, dropping them on Carisi’s desk as you sat down. He glanced up at you unexpectedly, 

“What’s this for?”

“Figured you might need it sweetheart,” He flushed slightly at the pet name, reaching towards the treats you’d brought him, practically devouring them.

“Thank you” He murmured over the sandwich, you laughed at that,

“What?” He stopped, glancing up at you, “How’d you even know I’d be hungover today.” You nearly cackled at that,

“Really Sonny?” You took a swig of your coffee, “So we’re just gonna ignore the fact that you drunk dialled me to tell me you love me last night?” 

“I did WHAT?” His voice was raised but hushed enough that no one around the precinct would hear it. You smirked at his response, giving a soft giggle to your partner,

“You were very adamant to confess your love,” You paused lightly, watching the blush creep up his neck, “Sonny we can very easily pretend that this never happened, I never got the phone call, slept blissfully through the night with no interruptions.” Carisi ran his hands over his face, trying to piece together the words properly.

“Doll, I don’t want that.” He summoned his courage to look up, catching your eye, heart pounding in his chest “If you wanna ignore it, I understand. We still gotta work together, and I’d hate to ruin our friendship, but you should know how I feel. Guess the tequila got me talkin’ last night.” He let out a dopey grin at that, you couldn’t help but smile back at him.

“You got any idea how freaking adorable you are Sonny?” His eyes shone at you across the desks, “How ‘bout we talk about it over dinner?”

“Really?!” Carisi nearly shot out of his seat,

“Yes, you goof!” You found your face twisting into your own version of a dopey grin, only hoping it was as adorable as Sonny’s. You knew dinner would be worth it, and couldn’t wait for the work day to be over so you could finally wrap yourself in Sonny’s arms.


End file.
